


МАЛФОЙ: ОРИЕНТАЦИЯ

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)



Series: Пирожки [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, пирожки, челлендж
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020
Summary: Драко Малфой обнаруживает, что все, что ему нужно, это крепкая мужская любовь.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Пирожки [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863163
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 челлендж





	МАЛФОЙ: ОРИЕНТАЦИЯ

но дело ведь совсем не сексе  
изрек подвыпивший малфой  
поняв с внезапным озареньем  
что дело в нём вот прямо в нём

не смей свой член совать в фиалы  
узнает снейп и ты умрёшь  
но если член туда пролазит  
пожалуй лучше помереть

бывает не везет по жизни  
бывает что пуста кровать  
но коль на хуй пробирка влезла  
иди авадой застрелись

малфой забыл с кем накануне  
в интимной связи состоял  
догадку он решил проверить  
и снова поттеру свезло

ни восемь кубиков на прессе  
ни фраза я весь твой навек  
не примирят малфоя с фактом  
что ты болельщик пушек педдл

       


При клике на превью откроется страница работы.  
По умолчанию страница открывается в этом же окне.

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673905)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693975)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693732)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694050)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694116)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692688)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673749)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693771)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675456)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712482)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710007)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714564)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714630)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714609)  


**Author's Note:**

> **Проголосовать за работу можно по ссылке:**
> 
> [https://forms.gle/JsGGFT7FUG5LbCd88](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSeV-ePA_6hFnBGg0M8NY7pIGLpcfOgdoXqJzr_60LZgyZg5bA/viewform)
> 
> **Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.**
> 
> Строчки для голосования можно взять здесь: <http://metalgear.crabhost.org/fb2020/3-1/vform.html>


End file.
